


Heart of a Seeker

by PhantomPhan16, VicenteValtieri



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 11:49:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13364145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomPhan16/pseuds/PhantomPhan16, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VicenteValtieri/pseuds/VicenteValtieri
Summary: Starscream rescues a racer named Cas not far from Vos, and the consequences are far reaching but worth the rewards.





	1. Fateful Meeting

Starscream laid sprawled on the cliffs above the plains that surrounded Vos. The calls of Seeker cant below were a soothing melody to the young warrior as he curled in on himself, tail twitching slightly.

He heard something off in the distance, soft, just barely loud enough to for him to notice. He focused, listening hard in an effort to identify it. Lifting his head, he pulled his wings up to teek. There was distress in that direction, that much he could sense. 

Sighing, he pushed himself up to all four feet and leapt off the edge of the cliff, transforming into a plane. He streaked towards the source, finding a small, bipedal speedster surrounded by mechawolves. 

Starscream transformed and landed in front of the speedster. Hissing, he let out a strut-chilling yowl that the wolves flinched from. They knew not to attack Seekers. They growled at being denied their prey but loped off. The speedster was banged up and clawed here and there, but he was conscious. He was a deep, sapphire blue offset by gleaming black, with a silver protoform judging from his faceplates, and ocean blue optics. He stared at Starscream in shock.

Starscream looked up at him. He towered over his griffin mode. "...Hello." 

"You speak Iaconian?" 

"I do. And Praxian." Starscream's tail twitched in the air.

"Wow. I've heard stories of Seekers. Boy were those stories wrong. Oh, my name's Cas. Thank you for saving me." 

"I am known as Starscream. Can you make it home with those injuries?"

"I don't know. I haven't tried to transform, and it's way too far to walk." 

"Then you should come back to my roost." 

"Thank you. Not many would be so hospitable to a stranger." 

"Don't mention it. I don't want to have to fight off more mechwolves."

"You're sure you can? I don't want you to strain yourself on my account." 

"I could carry three of you. Don't worry."

"All right then."

Starscream gripped him with his paws and took to the air. 

"Wow. This is... incredible." 

"If there's proof Primus loves us, it's flight." Starscream smiled.

"I feel more than a little jealous. It's better than racing!"

"Is it?" Starscream chuckled and swooped down towards his Roost.

"Absolutely! Whooo-hoooo!" he cheered.

Starscream called out as well, telling his aeriemates it was a friend as he landed. Three Seekers arrived moments later to inspect the newcomer.

"Hello," Cas said. 

They stared at him. One chittered at Starscream - the youngest - and Starscream scolded him with a swat on the back.

"Oh! What did he say to warrant that?"

"Oh, Sunstorm's young, he asked if you were for your genes or dinner." Starscream sighed, shaking his helm. "He's been listening to too many war stories, as usual." 

Cas chuckled and smiled at the youngster.

"Don't believe everything. Sunstorm. That's a very nice name. My name's Cas." 

"With that said." The red, white and blue one lashed his tail.

"Those stories are about desperate times, when we needed to do such things. You are in no danger. I am Pharma, Starscream's cousin."

"Nice to meet you, Pharma. I don't mind. I've heard my fair share of "horror" stories about Seekers." 

"Indeed. I hope we show them to be the slander they are." Pharma dipped his helm.

"So far you do, though I haven't known for you for very long. I hope to know you all better and learn what I can. I know it takes more than one person to change the minds of everyone, but perhaps I can be a start back home."

"We would appreciate that." Another Seeker, a dignified one, sat down. "Thundercracker, at your service."

"A pleasure."

"And I am Skywarp!"

Skywarp rushed towards Cas, only to be blocked by Thundercracker. 

"Whoa! Hi, there." 

"Skywarp is... excitable." Starscream sighed. 

"I understand, especially when meeting someone new."

Skywarp smacked Thundercracker and wriggled past him. 

“Hi!” He nuzzled Cas. “You’re cute.”

Cas laughed and couldn't help but hug him. "Thank you. So are you." 

"Aww... He likes me!" Skywarp stage-whispered to Thundercracker. "Can we keep him?" 

"Warp, he's not a pet!" 

"Aww... So?" 

"He probably has a home, a family, maybe even a mate he has to get back to once he's healed. 

"...Okay..." Skywarp sighed.

"Well I don't have a mate, but I do have a home to get back to eventually." "What brought you so far out anyway?" Starscream asked. He sighed. "I've been having it out with my creators. They've set me up with a horrible convoy mech."

"Oh? That's terrible. Maybe they'll reconsider if you ask."

"I've tried. It's been going on for decacycles, and he doesn't even act like we'll be mates, more like he'll own me. He talks about Convoys being superior, and looks down on other races like tanks. He's awful, but from a premier family in Iacon so there's really nothing I can do. Recently he even convinced my parents to let him to come with me when I'm next in heat. They agreed because they don't plan to back out of the arrangement. Me marrying him will get them out of debt and have a cushy retirement," Cas spat. 

"Oh, oh!" Sunstorm tugged on Starscream's wing. "We should keep him!" 

"Sunstorm, we can't keep him?"

"Why not? If a search party doesn't find him won't bots just think he's dead and then he could stay?"

"Yeah, but then he can't ever leave." Starscream explained.

"But Vos is huge, Star!"

Cas, meanwhile, was being rolled and cuddled by Skywarp after his story.

"Yes, but it might be boring for a speedster. We don't have racetracks and very few speak Iaconian." 

"We could make some, and others could learn Iaconian, and... and we could teach him Seeker."

Thundercracker was now trying to pry Skywarp off the speedster. 

"I suppose we could." Starscream's wings flicked contemplatively. "But we can't just decide to keep him." 

They turned to find Pharma preening Cas and Thundercracker was scolidng Skywarp.

Starscream sighed and approached Cas. "Cas... Do you want to stay?" 

"I... I'd love to. Perhaps some day I can go back and share what I've learned, but Iacon... it's just not home anymore. I came out here to think, and maybe, subconsciously, to escape. Looks like I've found it." 

"All right. Then this will be your home." Starscream nuzzled his forehead and the other Seekers lined up to do the same, welcoming him. 

Cas smiled and hugged each one. "Well then... what now?"

"Now, you rest." Starscream smiled. "And in the morning, we'll talk more."

"Take him inside to your nest, Star," Pharma chided, nuzzling the blue mech and scanning him carefully.

"Yes, come on. There's room for you." Starscream showed him along the corridors, which were far too short for Cas to walk in, to his own chamber and the nest he had made inside. "It might be a tight fit, but it should be comfortable once you get settled." 

The chamber was taller, to Cas's relief, and the nest was wonderfully soft.

"Oh wow. If berths were like this I'd never get out bed." 

Starscream chuckled. "Make yourself at home. I'll get you some dinner. 

"Thank you."

On his servos and knees he came to about Starscream's size, but he knew he couldn't crawl in and out of the nest forever. Starscream nodded.

"We'll carve your own nest soon, or widen the hallway. 

"Again, thank you." He lay down and went strutless. "This is heavenly.

"Heh. It's just feathers." 

"I've been sleeping on hardened leather." 

"Ugh... That sounds awful."

Starscream's wings shuddered as he tried to imagine the sensation of such a hard surface against his wings and he decided to compare it to the rocks he gladly rested on already, but he didn't rest on the rocks for more than a cycle because they hurt his arm struts whenever he did, and that always led to his tail aching. Primus, rocks wouldn't be any more comfortable to sleep on. He always felt sorry for Seekers who had lost a nest, even if one was being carved anew. They had to sleep outside for so long their struts had to ache terribly... 

He hurried out to get Cas his promised dinner, leaving the Speedster to fall deep into recharge. Thundercracker and Skywarp were already waiting for him. His trine brothers nodded and rubbed against him as he came to stand at the lip.

"Ready?" 

"Ready."

"What should we hunt, Star?" Skywarp asked.

"Petrorabbits make for the mildest tasting metals and energon." Thundercracker pointed out. "Easiest on the tanks." 

"A good thought. Let him build up a taste for eating like we do," Starscream nodded.

"Agreed. I know where we can find a few of their burrows." Skywarp offered 

"Lead the way, Warp, quietly please."

  
Skywarp nodded and swooped out into the air and over the plains. Starscream and Thundercracker followed him until they reached the burrows. They laid in waiting until the petrorabbits came out, then sprang. They repeated this until they had enough to easily feed themselves and Cas. Carrying the rabbits back to their den, the three hunters cuddled Sunstorm on the way in.

"Anyone come by?"

"Just people looking to know who Cas is," Sunstorm replied.

"What did you say?"

"That you were out and I couldn't talk."

"Good. Is he still sleeping?" "Yes. He's hardly moved except to roll over.

"Good job." Starscream nuzzled him and gave him a rabbit. "If Cas is asleep, we'll let him sleep." 

Sunstorm trotted off to his own nest with his rabbit. Starscream carried his and Cas's into his nest chamber. The blue mech was fast asleep, looking peaceful. He set Cas's rabbit down beside the speedster and began eating his own. Cas stirred and yawned, opening his optics.

"Good evening, Cas." Starscream smiled at him through a mouthful of rabbit.

He stretched. "Evening, Starscream," he said, sitting up.

"We brought dinner." Starscream nodded to the rabbit.

"Thank you."

He examined the rabbit a moment, wondering how best to eat it.

"Try sucking the energon out of its lines before you eat the metal. It's less messy."

He nodded. "All right."

It was a little awkward eating this way but not unpleasant. Starscream finished his rabbit - plating and all. Nothing was left when he was finished with it.

Cas hesitantly tested the rest once he'd finished the energon. The plating was soft and gave way in his mouth. He ate until he could hold no more, finding it oddly delicious, like a taste his code had long forgotten but was remembering.

"Careful." Starscream pulled the hindquarters of the rabbit away from him. "Eat too much and it will come right up." 

"Sorry. I... don't know what came over me." 

"You enjoyed it." Starscream chuckled. "Nothing to apologize for. Save some rabbit for later if you're still hungry, eat it when your tanks settle."

Cas nodded. "Right. It was like... like something I'd forgotten... but was remembering again."

"Probably instinct. We all have it, even if some like to pretend we don't." Starscream settled down beside him. 

"I guess so."

He lay back down and playfully poked the Seeker. Starscream chuckled and batted him with a wing. Cas laughed, and they wrestled for a bit before curling up to sleep. Starscream draped a wing over the speedster protectively. He would enjoy having the smaller mech about. Everything was so new to him. He had accepted them with an open processor, where most wouldn't have. He could only wonder what the future had in store for the new addition to Vos.


	2. Courtship

Cas soaked up what the Seekers taught him even as he helped them make a racetrack for him, and he enjoyed learning Vosnian. As the cycles passed the life he left behind was pushed further and further back in his processor. He came to see Vos as home.

Starscream began courting him soon enough. The speedster was very receptive, and Pharma and a few others helped him to understand a Seeker courtship. As a result, he was waiting in ambush outside a Petrorabbit den, trying to catch a few for the next portion of his courtship rituals.

He waited patiently for his chance to strike. The petrorabbits seemed to be on to him. He didn't see so much as an ear for cycles. He couldn't give up. He had to get at least one. When he saw the first rabbit, his servo snapped out on instinct and he barely managed to grab its foot.

It squealed as he dragged it close then snapped its neckstruts. Panting from the effort and excitement, he held it up and looked it over. It was a good-looking one. He grinned with pride and let out a rather Seeker-sound trill of triumph. Responding trills carried across the plains.

He transformed and raced for home where Pharma met him first.

"You got one?" Pharma asked with a grin.

He transformed and showed it to the Seeker.

"Nicely done. Stars is inside if you want to present it now."

He darted up, climbing now with ease. Pharma chuckled as he watched. The tunnels had been widened to allow Cas more comfortable passage in and out of the nest, and he quickly hurried to Starscream's chamber. Starscream looked up when he entered.

"Hello, Cas. Back from hunting?"

He nuzzled the Seeker, purring.

"Yes."

He offered the rabbit proudly. Starscream took it with a grin.

"It's beautiful, Cas. Thank you."

He tore its head off and began eating it immediately. Cas nestled down against him and purred happily. Starscream nuzzled him.

 "What's next in the courtship?" he asked curiously.

 "Next we have a ritual dance." Starscream explained.

 "Will I need Pharma or someone to teach me?" he asked, nestling against the warm Seeker.

"I'll be able to teach you." Starscream nuzzled him.

The speedster nuzzled back, cooing happily. Starscream chuckled.

"We've made quite the Seeker out of you."

"I like that." Cas murmured to him.

"I'm glad."

"Kiss me, Star?"

Starscream kissed him on the lips. Cas melted against him, kissing him back... until the giggles of sparklings interrupted them... along with the giggles of a certain golden Seeker.

Starscream vented heavily. "Skywarp and Thundercracker are out. Should we check on them?"

"Might as well, love. Oh, cheer up, someday we'll have our own sparklings giggling around the nest."

"And probably causing just as much trouble." Starscream rose to his four feet and went to see what was going on.

Cas followed with a chuckle. Sunstorm bolted, but the little Seekerlets, young as they were, didn't mind and instead rushed to the adults for cuddles. Starscream snuggled his nephews to his bosom.

"And what are you up to?"

"Stalking!" chirped Swiftwing.

Cas tickled his twin, Skydancer.

"And why are you stalking us, hmm?"

"Because it's fun!" Skydancer giggled.

"Where are your creators, sweetlings?" 

"They went hunting. Sunstorm's watching us."

"Sunstorm is not watching your very well."

Swiftwing scampered to Cas, who picked him up and peppered his tiny helm with tickling kisses then repeated it with Skydancer. Starscream shook his helm and smiled. Sunstorm came back up.

"Why don't you take them to Pharma?" Cas suggested, setting the sparklings down.

"Sure!" the younger Seeker agreed.

 Cas and Starscream smiled as the three youngsters scampered off, and the Speedster nuzzled the older Seeker.

"How about that dance?"

"Agreed. Come, I'll explain on the way down."

Cas followed him down, climbing almost as gracefully as Starscream flew. Practice and practice had led to Cas being an excellent climber.

"The dance is more about emotion than steps. You can do anything for it, so long as it comes from your spark."

 Cas nodded. "Do we need witnesses or anything?"

 "We can practice, then give the true dance for the clan at twilight."

 "All right."

Starscream nuzzled Cas and took to the air.

When twilight came the clan gathered to witness their dance. Starscream flwe in graceful loops around Cas as they moved in beautiful curves and figure eights. Cas had created skates for himself, and seemed to glide across the ground, his expression one of serene love for Starscream, his optics never leaving the Seeker. Starscream dipped low and spun him gently. He went with ease, letting a servo run lovingly over the Seeker's wings. Starscream purred and pulled him up into the air for a lazy spin They came back down into graceful bows, ending the dance, smiling softly at each other.

"I love you." Starscream smiled.

"I love you, too, Star." The clan dispersed, and Cas kissed Starscream's cheek, purring. "What's next? Hopefully something as fun as that was."

"Next we make each other a present." Starscream purred back. "Something that represents how much we love the other."

"Ooooh. That does sound fun."

He nuzzled the speedster.

"Come, it's late, love."

He carried Cas up to their nest.

They curled up together and went to sleep. In the morning Cas was up and off. Pharma chuckled as the blue mech came to him after a few klickcycles.

"Why the long faceplates, Cas?"

"I have no idea what to make Starscream."

"Hmm... Why not a necklace with some of the shells from the river? He likes those."

"I could do that. How much is left of the courtship? I feel a little at a disadvantage not knowing what's next."

"This is the last task before you two can take each other as mates." Pharma assured.

"Oh! Thanks, Pharma."

He transformed and raced for the river. Pharma chuckled and stretched, yawning. Enough being awake for the day. He had been on nightwatch.

Cas spent the next few cycles down at the river, tucking his gift away in a hole before he returned to the nest at night. Finally he came to Starscream with his gift. Sitting on a line of large shells were two electrodoves made out of small shells, and between the two doves, was a flower made out of tiny shells and shell pieces. Cas had agonized over it for those cycles, going through failures before he finally was satisfied with his work.

"Oh, Cas... It's beautiful." Starscream purred.

He had carved a model of Iacon's skyline in a piece of wood for Cas.

"I almost didn't get it made."

"Was that the night you can home upset?"

Cas nodded. "It broke as I was putting together the second dove. I had to start over in the morning."

"Oh, my poor sweetspark. It's so beautiful." Starscream nuzzled him.

"I'm glad you like it, Star." "I love it. Here."

He handed Cas the carving, and the speedster stared for a long moment before he smiled.

"I love it. It's... it's wonderful... like seeing the shadow of Iacon. It's wonderful."

He kissed the Seeker.

"Are you ever homesick?" Starscream worried.

"I had friends, but Vos is home now, you are my family. My creators failed in that respect." He nestled in. "I love you, Starscream, and I'm happy here... with you."

"I'm glad." Starscream nuzzled him. "I worry sometimes that we are strange for you. We do not have servos, as you do, and we are so different."

"I love your differences, Starscream, and if I could truly become a Seeker I would. I feel more Seeker than I really do racer now."

"If only there was a way I could give you wings." Starscream smiled. "I would."

"Star,... are you all right with hybrid sparklings?"

"Of course I am."

"I'm glad. Pharma told me this was the last thing."

"It is." Starscream smiled.

Cas nestled into him, purring. "I'm ready when you are, Star."

"Then let's go to my nest, Cas." Starscream's wings fluttered.

He followed the Seeker eagerly.


	3. Fulfillment of Love

Starscream led him into his nest and hid the door behind a woven mat.

Cas kissed him. "How would this be easiest for you, Star?"

"I'm not sure." Starscream looked at himself, then Cas. "...I should have given this more thought beforehand."

"Do you have another mat? Perhaps I could prop my hips up if I lay down, or I can be on my servos and knees."

That would put him about at Starscream's height.

"That might be best." Starscream nuzzled him.

He settled into the nest of his servos and knees before letting himself go down into his elbows instead. He purred to the Seeker.

"I love you, Star."

"I love you too, Cas."

Starscream climbed over him, nuzzling him. The speedster happily rubbed against him for a moment, enjoying Starscream's warmth over him before he popped his panel. Starscream purred and opened his own. Cas turned his head and accepted the kiss as Starscream lowered his own.

"I'm ready, Star. Just be gentle. You're my first."

Starscream purred and began to slowly move their panels together. Cas moaned under him as the Seeker slowly filled him.

"Oh, Star...."

"Oh, Cas... I love you so much."

He brought a servo up and rub the Seeker's audials and helm.

"My Spark," he panted.

"My Racer." Starscream nipped his scruff bar.

Cas mewled and purred.

"Love you, Star. Please... move."

Starscream dug his sharp denteas into the scruff bar and began moving back and forth, over and over.The speedster cried out and moaned in pleasure, gasping and panting. He gave a testing squirm and groaned as Starscream's dentas scraped his scruff bar then readjusted their hold on him. Starscream kept that hold, growling slightly in dominance. Cas mewled and whined submissively, gasping as Starscream buried himself completely inside him, and both tipped over the edge.

Starscream curled up beside Cas when it was over, nuzzling him gently and cuddling him close. Cas nestled in and nuzzled the Seeker's chassis, letting his own open to reveal his golden spark. Starscream's white one met his. They gasped as their souls entwined and a bond form, linking them forever. Starscream nuzzled his mate's forehead, loving him deeply. Cas purred, his love racing across their new bond, just as deep as they closed their chassis.

"How long before we know if I'm sparked?"

"I'm not sure. I guess we'll know when we know."

The blue mech nestled against him, purring.

"I love you, Cas."

"I love you, too, Starscream."

Cycles later when they discovered the sparklet the clan celebrated. Starscream doted on his mate proudly.

"They'll be beautiful." He nuzzled Cas.

Cas was thrilled and spent time speaking to the sparklet in Iaconian and Vosnian. It wasn't long after the sparklet had descended that there was a change. Seekers reported a large convoy heading for the nests.

"What could a Convoy want? Should we stop him?" Starscream wondered.

"Why don't we see what he wants, love?" Cas suggested.

He was starting to grow already, which pleased Starscream as it meant a good sized number of sparklings.

"I suppose we should," Starscream agreed.

The clan gathered to await the new guest, but when he arrived Cas growled.

"Love?"

"It's Sentinel."

Starscream hissed and his plating fluffed. Sentinel looked around all those gathered.

"I am Sentinel Prime," he said... right before he spotted and recognized Cas, who snarled without thinking.

"What do you want, Sentinel Prime?" the lead Seeker - a mech called Turmoil - questioned.

 The Prime scowled. "I came in hopes of an agreement of allegiance, but now I see something rightfully mine among you. Cas, come down."

Cas looked at Starscream.

"Cas has been a member of this clan for a long time, Sentinel Prime."

"He is my fiancee."

Cas snarled. "I am not yours! I belong to Vos and to Starscream, my mate!"

"Don't be foolish, Cas."

"Vos is my home now, and Starscream is my mate and sire to my unborn!"

Sentinel growled, "You would choose a Seeker barbarian over your Prime!?"

"I found acceptance and love among these so-called 'barbarians', Sentinel, when  you spoke of merely owning me. You are not my Prime, I swear no allegiance to you!"

"Our betrothal was legal and binding!" Sentinel stepped forward with a growl.

The Seekers suddenly grouped around Cas and Starscream, hissing.

"And I know for a fact I have been legally proclaimed dead. You have no claim to a 'dead' mech, and I am free of all vows and promises my parents made for me."

Sentinel looked around, saw that he was outnumbered, and his vents growled. "I will return."

Once he was out of hearing distance, Cas turned to Turmoil. "We must leave. Sentinel will come back, and he will destroy any still in Vos. We aren't safe here anymore."

Turmoil nodded grimly. "If we must, then we must."

The Seekers worked quickly to find a new home and leave before Sentinel returned. They chose a mountain nearby and hurried to find shelter and arrange their food stocks. Sure enough when he returned Sentinel had an army with him, but he found Vos empty and his prize, Cas, was gone as well. The Seekers watched as fire blazed from their old home sadly.

As the fires of Vos dimmed they worked to make the mountain home. Months later, Cas, heavy with sparklings, went into labor while Starscream was hunting. He returned to find his mate struggling with his labor, coolant covering his frame, and his chassis was still firmly shut.

"Primus, Cas! How long have you been laboring?"

He hurried to his side, dropping the petrorabbits he had caught.

"A few klickcycles," he panted

"Your chassis isn't even cracked!" Starscream was aghast. "I'll get Pharma, don't worry, my love."

Cas grabbed his tail.

"Don't you dare leave me!"

He struggled through his next contraction as Starscream waited due to the deathgrip on his tail.

"Star, I'm not giving birth from my chassis. Grounder, ngh, birth from their valves."

Starscream turned back. "But- But- All right. How should I help? Should I sing? Groom you? Would it help if I licked your valve? How do I make this easier for you?"

"Grooming would be nice. I don't know how you licking my valve would help."

Starscream began gently preening Cas all over, nuzzling him when he felt it necessary. Cas struggled through his contractions, which were coming quite fast. He reached down to his valve feeling careful.

"First one's coming," he groaned, spreading his legs more.

Starscream prepared himself anxiously to catch the baby as soon as it came out. Cas bore down hard, straining as he pushed.

"Cas? Starscream?" came Pharma's voice as Cas stopped his first push.

"Cas is giving birth!" Starscream called back.

"WHAT?!" Pharma raced in as Cas pushed again.

He screamed as the helm began to emerge. Pharma and Starscream fluttered and fussed, doing their best to help. By the end it was late into the night, Cas was utterly exhausted, slumped against Starscream, who had been supporting him, and they had four sparklings, three boys and a girl. Starscream held his children between his front paws and examined them. They seemed like Seekers, but at the same time... odd. Perhaps they would be like their mother and stand on two feet instead of four.

Cas lay against him and reached for his babies. Starscream gently picked each one up by the scruff and arranged them in Cas's arms, pressing close.

"They're beautiful, Star. What should we name them?"

"...Let's name them for the stars, Cas. For freedom and for ambition."

".... I don't know the names of stars, love. I'd rather not. They're already for freedom and for love. A new breed of Seeker from our love."

"Then let's name them for the winds. For the sky and the clouds. For dancing and for joy."

"How about Windsong for the femme?"

"Agreed. Lightningchaser for this one?" he asked, nuzzling one of the mechs.

"Absolutely." Cas kissed the little mechling with blue and silver. "How about Cobaltstreaker for this little one?"

"Of course. And for this one..." Starscream nuzzled it. "Thunderdancer."

"That's a little close to Thundercracker, love. How about Stormdancer?"

"Perfect." Starscream kissed him. "Like you."

He giggled. "I'm not perfect, Starscream."

"You are to me."

He nuzzled his mate and settled down, exhausted. Starscream settled in beside him and sang him to sleep. The morning found the new parents nursing their sparklings.

"Star? Can we come in?" called Thundercracker.

 Starscream looked at Cas, who nodded.

"Come in. They're fueling right now, but you can see them."

 Skywarp, of course, was in first.

 "They're so... cute!" He was shaking with delight.

 Cas smiled, "This is Windsong, Lightningchaser, Cobaltstreaker, and Stormdancer."

"Such strong names." Thundercracker came in. "You chose well."

"Thank you." Skywarp nuzzled Cas. "You okay? You look tired."

"Grounder birth isn't easy, Warp," Cas replied.

Sunstorm came in and offered him a petrorabbit. "I went hunting."

"Thank you, sweetspark, but next time ask before entering someone's nest."

"Oh, sorry."

Cas kissed his helm. "It's all right, just try to remember."

Sunstorm purred. "I'll try."

Turmoil soon came to see the new members of the clan. The huge, scarred Seeker became a cuddly teddy bear with them. Cas and Starscream smiled proudly. It was a perfect day in the nest, the start of many.

The sparklings grew happy and safe. One day, however, a red and blue convoy came to the montain.

"No further! You will find no friends here!" Turmoil warned.

"I mean no harm or offense. I am Optimus Prime, successor to the late Sentinel Prime. I've been looking for the Seekers of Vos he wronged."

"...You have found them." Turmoil spoke to the convoy.

"May I ask who you are?"

"I am Turmoil, the Winglord. I lead my people."

Optimus then stunned all by kneeling and bowing over his upright knee to Turmoil.

Turmoil shuffled his wings. "...In Vos, Prime, we do not kneel to others."

 He stood at once.

"Where I come from, Winglord, it in a sign of respect. Sentinel wronged you in a ways you may not even know. He turned many against you during his, thankfully, brief time as Prime, and I have been working to fix the damage he caused. I come hoping for peace and friendship and the chance to show Cybertron that you are not the barbarians and monsters Sentinel made you out to be."

"What would you have us do?"

"I wish to take some of your Seekers back to Iacon with me. To live at my court and demonstrate your culture to others. To show the truth instead of the lie."

There was some murmuring.

"I heard, and please pardon if I am incorrect, but I heard a rumor that one of you took a racer as a mate, Sentinel's own fiancee at that. It was one of his favorite things to use against you."

"It is true, but Cas, the mech in question, came of his own free will and matched himself with Starscream out of love."

 "I believe it. I honestly wasn't sure if any of it was true. Perhaps, they could come and show that such a bond is possible."

 Starscream looked up at Cas as they stepped forward with their children. "We will come."

 Optimus turned and melted at the sight of the sparklings. "Oh, they're adorable."

Windsong hopped over to the Prime before her Carrier could catch her.

"Hello, little warrior. You're not afraid of me are you?"

Windsong growled up at him, optics bright.

 He chuckled. "Well that's an obvious 'no'."

Cas came forward and scooped her up.

"Thank you. Now there can be hope for progress."


End file.
